1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a light intercepting apparatus for use in a lens barrel. More precisely, the present invention is directed to a light intercepting apparatus which intercepts light, at least between a pair of lens groups which are provided in a lens barrel, and are movable relative to each other in an optical axis direction.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a light intercepting device in a zoom lens barrel, at least between front and rear lens groups that are used to vary a focal length, to isolate the optical path between the lens groups from external light. For example, bellows-shaped light intercepting members have been used for this purpose, since they effectively intercept light, while permitting relative movement between the lens groups.
However, bellows-shaped light intercepting members consume a significant amount of space within the zoom lens barrel. This is particularly detrimental to the construction of a compact camera. Furthermore, assembly of the bellows-shaped light intercepting member to the lens groups is a troublesome process.